La mia bambina
by lizziejohnson
Summary: Tony has been keeping a secret from everyone at NCIS. Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. If anyone would like to give it to me, my birthday is coming up. =]**

**A/N: Thank you for taking interest and clicking on my story! This is my first fanfic, so please take note, and review! I would love to hear opinions as to what I can do to better myself! Thanks kids, your swell!**

_**La mia bambina**_

The last six months had been truly odd. It almost seems as though he cared nothing for women anymore! It had been over a year now since Jeanne broke his heart, and he almost seemed like a changed man.

At that moment a flying piece of crumpled paper bounced off of Ziva David's forehead followed by tidbits of laughter from the two other agents sitting with her in the bullpen.

'Almost.' She said to herself as she gave Tony DiNozzo a hateful glance.

"What-cha thinkin' about Zee-Vah?" he said, over-pronouncing the syllables in her name.

"Nothing, To-Nee." She answered, turning back to the reports that lay on her desk.

"Really? Cause you seemed pretty deep in thought. Admit it. You were thinking about me, weren't you?" He teased her, giving her that 1000 watt smile.

"Hmm. You have caught me Tony. I admit it. I was thinking about you."

"See? That wasn't so hard to do." He walked over to her desk and leaned over asking, "So, uh, what exactly were you thinking about me?" still giving her the grin.

"You _really_ want to know, Tony?"

"I think I can handle it."

"Well, this is a little embarrassing, but I was thinking about how I found the nineteenth way to kill using a single paperclip and how much I wanted to try it out on you." She watched his face grow pale and afraid, and laughed with satisfaction as Gibbs walked by Tony giving him one of his famous head-slaps.

"DiNozzo. Quit harassing your partner before I give her permission to do the paperclip thing."

"Yes boss. Right away, boss." Tony muttered as he went back to his desk, face flushed. "Got a case yet, boss?"

"Have I _said_ there is a case, DiNozzo? Looks like today is all paperwork." Tony groaned. He hated paperwork.

Ziva laughed quietly to herself before going back to her work. It didn't take much, however, for her to start thinking about Tony again. Besides the occasional pranks he pulled in the office, he seemed more solemn. He was always tired and looked rather stressed at times. He seemed to completely stop drinking and partying – he never went with the rest of the "family" to the bar on Friday nights anymore. Also in the past six months he had started taking sick days. Tony! Sick days! Sure he had probably wanted to all the time but Gibbs would never allow it before. Now Gibbs was definitely allowing it, and he seemed closer to Tony, like a true father. Tony and Gibbs bonding? Now that made her laugh! But she was really worried about him; she hoped the Jeanne thing wasn't causing him to act like this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tony!"

"Hey Abs." Tony said as he walked into Abby's lab, handing her a Caf-Pow. "Thought you'd need this; today is going to be an extremely boring day."

"No case?"

"No case."

"That's too bad. Well I am glad you came down to talk to me, because I have a question for you."

"Shoot." Abby was a little nervous asking him this. Normally she wouldn't mind prying into his personal life, but because it involved Gibbs she was a bit hesitant. "Abby! What do you want to know?"

"Um, well, I was at the park yesterday…"

"… Okay. And?"

"Oh, don't get mad! I wasn't trying to spy; I just did it without thinking! I saw you and Gibbs with a little girl and at first I thought my eyes were deceiving me or that you were just being nice to a little girl on a playground but then you guys walked away with her!"

"Ah."

"Tony! Who was that little girl? Do you have a secret love child I don't know about? … With Gibbs?" At this Tony laughed out loud, so hard he had to lean against to wall to stay up right. "_WHAT_ is so funny?"

"It's just the way your face looked when you said that!" Tony said gasping for air.

"Tony! I'm serious! Who was that little girl?" Tony took a moment to regain his composure and smiled at her, still chuckling a bit.

"The little girl, Sophie, is-" Tony looked down at his ringing cell phone. "Um, Abs, I gotta take this. Hold a sec." Abby nodded and Tony answered his phone. "Yeah, DiNozzo."

Abby watched him very carefully on the phone; something was definitely wrong. He turned from her and was silent for a moment. "Yes, thank you, I'll be right there." Tony said in a quiet voice. He slowly closed the phone and turned around, his face scared and pale.

"Tony! What's the matter?" Abby cried. Tony just stared at her incredulously. "_Tony!!!_"

"It's Sophie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As before, I do not own anything NCIS related. … Sigh. =[**

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews and even just for reading this! I have had this idea forever but I never realized how hard it would actually be to write it down! This chapter is pretty short, sorry, but I am almost done with the next one so I will hopefully update soon! Thanks kids!**

* * *

Tony DiNozzo ran out of Abby's lab only to run directly into Gibbs. "Where's the fire, DiNozzo?" He mumbled only semi-angrily. Gibbs was softening up. It was true that lately he and DiNozzo had gotten "closer"; he'd go as far as to say that Tony had truly become a son to him. Sure he had pretty much always felt that, but he was acting more on it now. Like now, for instance, but after taking a look at Tony's face he pushed that from his thoughts because he knew something was really wrong. "Hey, Tony, what's-"

"Sophie is in the hospital," Tony cut in, talking a mile a minute "she was hit by a car during recess when a ball rolled into the street. The doctors say she broke something... Boss, I _really_ gotta get down there!" Tony's eyes were pleading. Gibbs, taking in the information, slowly nodded and stepped out of the way. "Come by later, if you can." Tony yelled back as he ran off.

Abby came to the door of her lab and saw Gibbs immobile face. Going over to hug him she quietly asked, "Gibbs, what's going on?" Gibbs returned the much needed hug, holding Abby for a minute before replying.

"I promise to explain later, Abs, but I really need to get to the hospital right now." She nodded understanding, and he was gone.

"David, you're off desk duty. You don't need to bring anything, but come with me." Gibbs told her as he walked into the bullpen, going over to get his jacket and keys. "DiNozzo will meet us there," he said before she could ask. "Come _on_, let's _go_!" Ziva looked at McGee confused, and he just simply shrugged. She grabbed her jacket and followed Gibbs into the elevator.

* * *

"Gibbs! Slow down! You drive crazier than I do!" Ziva yelled at the man driving. He didn't slow down, however, and kept dodging the slower moving vehicles around him. 'Couldn't they just get out of the way? I really got to get down there.' He thought to himself while passing another much slower car. He glanced down at the clock, 'Hey, not bad!' he thought. 'A ten minute trip in only five? Good.'

"So Gibbs, why exactly are we here?" Ziva asked clutching the door for safety as Gibbs slammed on the brakes to park. He simply answered, "Support, Ziva." and ran into the building with Ziva hot on his heels of course.

Stepping onto the elevator, Gibbs hit the button he needed and up they went. Once to the fourth floor, Gibbs took off to find the correct room. As Ziva followed she couldn't help but notice all the children on this floor. It made her sad to see them all hooked up to different machines. 'Children should never have to feel pain like this,' she thought. 'It isn't right.'

Finally reaching the correct room Gibbs rushed to the side of a small beautiful child. Ziva gasped when she saw the girl. It was impossible not to notice the big beautiful green eyes and long curly brown hair, even through all the bruises and bandages. The little girl put on a big grin when Gibbs stepped into the room.

"Gibby!" she exclaimed as loudly as he drowsy voice would allow her. She started squirming in her bed trying to sit up before Gibbs stopped her to help.

"Hello sweetie!" Gibbs replied with a grin of equal happiness. Ziva was dumbfounded. She had rarely seen him smile, much less grin! Who is this little girl, and why is she evidently so important to this man? She stared in wonder for awhile before snapping out of it. She had not yet been introduced so she stood off to the side for awhile, listening to the little girl ramble on to Gibbs about something or another. It wasn't long before the little girl noticed Ziva though, and when she did she gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. But I DO own a television on which I will be watching the new episode of NCIS on CBS tonight! Super excited! Speaking of new episodes, or relatively new episodes, was anyone else completely disappointed with the lack of Tiva shown in Silent Night? I mean, not even a kiss under the mistletoe? Come on! Okay sorry, happy reading!  
**

**A/N: Thanks for all the review kids! I love them! Here is the next part, it is a little longer. I know it kind of seems like the end, but there is still a few more chapters left! Thanks again!**

* * *

  
"Gibby! Look!" the little girl whispered. Ziva walked over to the bed, uncertain of what was so shocking, and smiled.

"Hi, I'm-" She was cut off by the very excited little girl.

"I know who you are! You're Ziva! I'm Sophie. My daddy talks about you all the time!" Ziva was getting more confused by the second. Did she know this Sophie? Who was her father, and how did he know her? She looked up to Gibbs with questions in her eyes, but he only returned the glance with his massive grin still plastered on his face. She looked back down at Sophie and was about to ask when Sophie somberly turned to Gibbs and began to speak.

"Gibby? Where is Daddy? I want to see him."

"Daddy is filling out some paperwork to take you home, honey. He will be here in a-" He cut off as Tony entered the room.

"Papa!" Sophie yelled, switching over to Italian with a grin on her face.

"Ciao, bambina." He answered hurrying to the little girl's side.

Well. Ziva David was most certainly not expecting this.

"Vede il, Papa? La sua bella signora!" Confused, Tony turned to see Ziva standing there. Ziva saw a flash of fear go through Tony's eyes before he turned back to the little girl.

"_Yes. Listen sweets, the doctors say you must stay here one more night before returning home so they can make sure you are all better._" Tony said, keeping up the Italian with Sophie in her native tongue. "_But I will be here with you the entire time, I promise_."

"_Okay, Papa_." She replied, giving her father a sweet, sad little smile that melted his heart. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, all broken. He needed to fix her, but he didn't know what to do. They sat in silence for a few moments before Gibbs and little Sophie started talking to each other again. Tony took this chance to sneak a glance at Ziva, who was staring right back; they both looked away instantly. Gibbs saw this and decided to give them time to talk.

"Tony, you're tired. Take Ziva, get some coffee, and bring me back a cup."

"Uh, boss, I don't know about that right now. And besides, the hospital coffee is awful." Tony felt panic. He knew what Gibbs was doing, but he didn't want to talk to Ziva about this right now. He wanted to be with Sophie, no, he _needed_ to be with her. Gibbs sensed this and was about to cave when Sophie spoke up.

"Go, Papa. I want to talk to Gibby. And I'm thirsty, too. Could you get me some apple juice? Please?" Tony couldn't say no to her. He hesitated only a moment before letting go of her hand and getting up.

"Uh, Ziva… After you?" And he followed her out of the door.

As soon as they were safely down the hallway, Gibbs turned to look at Sophie smiling, and smiled right back, giving her an extremely less harsh version of the 'knowing' stare he was famous for. "What?" she said, looking a little guilty, "I could tell something was going on." Gibbs laughed at that.

"You are a very astute five year old, you know that?" Sophie smiled, and resumed talking to him a mile a minute.

* * *

Tony and Ziva didn't even look at each other until they had paid for their coffee and had found a table in the cafeteria. A few minutes of silence passed as Ziva sat and waited for Tony to explain. She couldn't believe he had lied to her. Again! She thought that after that whole Jeanne thing he would stop lying to her, but apparently not. _Yeah, well you haven't been so honest with him, either._ She thought. _Still, a child? He had a child he did not tell you about! That is even bigger than having a secret girlfriend!_ Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard him calling her name. "Ziva! Ziva are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine, Tony. Just thinking."

"Oh, sorry, well I'll let you return to your thinking if you want-"

"No, Tony, just tell me what you wanted." She said, somewhat annoyed.

"I was just, I was just trying to explain…" He stumbled, obviously very uncomfortable.

"Yes."

"Well… in case you hadn't figured it out by now, that is my daughter." He stopped, waiting for her to say something, but she didn't so he continued rambling. "She's just about six, she's a smart little thing; she speaks three languages. Three! I sure couldn't speak three when I was six. Heck, I could barely speak proper English! I guess I was okay at Italian, but she is much better. Um, she is in first grade, she loves to dance, her favorite movie is The Sound of Music, kind of like you, Zi!" At this point he looked up from the coffee cup he had been staring into and locked eyes with her. "I wanted to tell you Zi, honest I did! I just needed to make sure this would work out before I told you."

"And if it had not have worked out, Tony, would you have ever told me?" She replied in a rather harsh tone.

"Of course I would have… it would just have taken a bit longer. You don't understand how much I love this little girl, Ziva. She is my world. I would do anything for her just to make sure she was safe." Ziva's anger was subsiding more and more each second she looked into his eyes. She knew he was completely sincere about this. She finally broke their stare, looking down at the table before daring to ask the question that had been on her mind since she first found out.

"So who is the mother, Tony? Some woman you had some one day lay with?"

He laughed a little. "I think you mean one night stand, Ziva, and no she isn't. Sophie is my cousin Maria's daughter."

Ziva was simply appalled. "You had _sex_ with your _cousin_, Tony? Even in Israel we do not do _that_!" She said in a rushed whisper. Tony couldn't stop laughing for several moments, and took a few minutes regaining his composure. "I am glad you find this so funny, Tony." She said to him sarcastically.

"No, Ziva, oh God no! Ziva, Sophie is my Cousin Maria's daughter. She and her husband died when Sophie was two; Sophie is my second cousin… or something."

"But I thought you said she was your daughter? And she called you 'Papa'?" Ziva was so confused!

"Zi, I'm adopting Sophie. After her parents died I started the process, and since they lived in Italy it is considered a foreign adoption which takes a lot of time. Not to mention I had to completely stop it once before because of the whole Agent Afloat thing. Now I am so close to legally being her father; the paperwork is supposed to be done in two weeks, in time for the New Year. The second it was legalized I was going to tell you. I really have wanted you to meet her; I think you will really like her! She is so much like you in a way, Zi." She smiled a little at his words, and he stopped there, waiting to see if he would get a response. After a few moments of silence he whispered, "I'm sorry Ziva, honest I am." She didn't say anything. She stood up from the table and turned to look at Tony.

"Tony, I think I would like to properly meet this daughter of yours if you do not mind." She sighed. She could not stay angry at him, especially over this. She smiled as she saw a big grin appear on his face.

"Right this way, milady!" He offered his arm and she laughed, but took it and proceeded to the elevator for the fourth floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I do however own an incredibly old but amazing script of the play "Harvey", not to mention a playbill signed by the entire original Broadway cast of Thoroughly Modern Millie!!! (If you know either of those shows, I love you, you get 32 points!)**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for the story. I've been writing it slowly in all of my classes… Sadly, sometimes I just have to stop writing to take important notes on dead presidents and… whatever the heck we're doing in AP Bio! Enjoy, kids!  


* * *

  
**Tony and Ziva walked back into Sophie's hospital room smiling. _This is good, _Gibbs thought_, she's forgiven him. _He smiled and looked down at Sophie, who had noticed it too, and was also smiling. _A room full of smiles_, Gibbs mused to himself. Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Gibbs' phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs." Everyone sat in silence while he was on the phone. After a moment or so he closed the cell phone and turned to the others. "I have to get back to base but I'll be back later." He kissed Sophie on the head and walked out of the room. Tony instantly returned to Sophie's side.

"Are you staying, too, Ziva?" Sophie asked unable to hide her excitement.

"I suppose I am, my ride did just leave me…" She looked a little uncertain.

"I'll take you home a little later if that's okay." Tony offered.

"That will be fine, thank you." Ziva smiled and Tony smiled back. Sophie noticed this exchange and giggled. She really was a very smart little girl.

"_I like her, Papa._" She said quietly in Italian to her father who smiled more at her words.

"_I do too, bambina_."

"_Can she come over to play sometime?_" Tony laughed.

"_I suppose if she wants_." Sophie thought about this for a second.

"Can _she come over Sunday night for Hanukkah?_" Tony looked at her for a moment before answering quite happily.

"_Why don't you ask her?_" Sophie nodded, smiling.

Ziva had been sitting quietly watching the exchange between father and daughter, not understanding a word being said. 'Of course they speak perfectly the one language I do not.' She thought to herself. She listened to the little girl speak; she definitely communicated well for her age. Had Tony said she knew three languages? That was a lot for a little girl of five.

"Ziva?" the little girl asked a bit hesitantly. Ziva replied with a bright smile.

"Yes, Sophie?"

"Well, you know Sunday is the first night of Hanukkah, and I was wondering if you would like to come over and celebrate with us." Ziva was beyond shocked.

"You celebrate Hanukkah?" She questioned, turning to look at Tony. He could tell she was very pleased.

"The foster family Sophie stayed with in Italy before living with me was Jewish and 'brought her up' that way." He answered simply.

"They even taught me Hebrew!" Sophie exclaimed, obviously very proud of that accomplishment.

"That is the third language you speak?" Ziva asked, completely astonished.

"_Yes, it is not my best by far, but I still know much of it._" Sophie answered in Hebrew proving her point. Ziva laughed, also answering in Hebrew.

"_Very good! You are a very special little girls, Sophie_."

"Yes, she is." Tony said in English. Ziva looked at him confused. Tony smiled at the look on her face. He liked surprising her. "Sophie has taught me some Hebrew. I understand it much better that I speak it." Ziva looked at him for a moment smiling secretively before turning back to Sophie.

"I would love to celebrate Hanukkah with you, Sophie." Sophie grinned trying to hide a yawn, but her father knew better.

"_Sleep for the little girl_." He said as she protested.

"But I wanna talk to Ziva!"

"Later, Sophie."

"But-" She cut off when she saw his serious face. She nodded, sliding off the bed taking the blanket with her.

"And just were are you going, young lady?" he asked as she walked to his char. In one swift movement she climbed onto his lap, pulled the blanket around her, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Papa." She whispered. It was things like this that made his heart swell and his eyes start to tear. She was his world; what he woke up for each morning. He cared for her more than anything in the universe. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Ti amo troppo, i miei cari." Sophie sighed and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

  
After awhile Tony carried the sleeping child and laid her back on the bed so the nurse could give her medicine for the broken arm she harbored. He then walked over to the corner of the room where Ziva was curled up in an arm chair, and sat opposite her, sighing. A bit of awkward silence passed. Both Tony and Ziva wanted to talk to each other, but were at a loss of words. Ziva finally broke the silence.

"Sophie is wonderful, Tony."

"She really is something, isn't she? I'm so luck to have her. She's…"

"Perfect." Ziva finished for him. She was truly amazed by him; he had managed to… grow up. She mentally snickered at the idea of Tony being mature, but it was true. It was obvious how much he loved and cared for this little girl; she could see it in his eyes, and Sophie obviously felt just as strongly for Tony. This whole situation made her admire him even more; out of the goodness of his heart and love of the child he adopted her, giving her a part of her family back, which is something no child should live without. She had to admit, it was weird seeing him with a child- he had never really come off as a "kid" person, but she liked it. He was so gently with Sophie, a side of him Ziva had never seen. It was a nice change.

"Thank you, Ziva."

"For what, Tony?" Tony sighed.

"For… everything. For being here, for forgiving me, for putting up with me and not killing me when I've annoyed you to death." Ziva laughed.

"Yes, that one has been very hard. Honestly Tony, you are not that bad."

"Ziva, I've lied to you about major things when it should have been simple to tell you the truth, and yet you've forgiven me for it all. I don't deserve you." Ziva realized this was probably the first time she and Tony had had a "serious" conversation without him pulling away from it. She looked down before speaking.

"Tony, you are not the only one with secrets. I am sorry I have been so upset before. You should not be required to tell me everything. As much as I want complete honesty, I know that cannot be; I have my share of secrets." She looked up at him and upon seeing his face she added, "Please do not ask, Tony. You would not like what you hear, and I would never wish these burdens on even my worst enemies."

Tony started to protest but stopped, nodding. "Zi, I consider you my best friend and just to make it clear, I'm always here if you need, or want, to talk." He said to her, a bit awkwardly. Ziva smiled. She liked this Tony, but at the same time… She had admitted to herself that she was in love with him awhile ago. Seeing this side of Tony, well it made her heart ache realizing just how great he truly was, and how she knew they could never be together. Her smiled faltered a bit after these thoughts.

"Thank you, Tony. Please know the same goes to you." God that smile of his was gorgeous. Not that thousand watt grin of his, although that was nice too, but that genuine smile. Why couldn't she be what he wanted? The two partners stared at each other for awhile before Ziva broke the stare turning to look at the doctor who had walked into the room.

"Mr. DiNozzo, may I have a word?" Tony reluctantly looked away from Ziva, nodded, and walked out of the room.

After several minutes of just sitting, Ziva got up and walked to the window. She turned at the noise of a quiet yawn to see an awaking Sophie.

"Good morning, tired-head!" Ziva said smiling at the girl. Sophie giggled. "What is so funny?"

"It's 'sleepy-head', Ziva! My daddy told me you did that." Sophie replied, still giggling. Great. Ziva was rather embarrassed having to be corrected by a five year old. Sophie saw that and quickly said, "It's okay, I don't always say the right thing either. My daddy said you make him smile when you say the wrong things." Ziva smiled. Just how much did Tony talk about her?

"What else has your father been telling you about me?" Sophie grinned.

"Oh, lots of stuff! He said you're really nice, and smart, and funny, and scary, and fun to play with, and the most beautiful woman he's ever seen in the entire world! And something about a paperclip…" Ziva was stunned. Did Tony really say all that? Did he really see her that way? Her thoughts were interrupted by Sophie's voice. "Don't tell him I told you, okay? I don't want him angry with me." Sophie said, smile faltering a bit.

"He could never be mad at you sweet-heart, but it will be our little secret."

"Thanks, Ziva!" Sophie's grinned returned to her face, and both girls laughed.

"What are you two laughing about?" Tony asked suspiciously, walking into the room. Ziva and Sophie both answered "nothing" at the same time, only increasing their laughter and his suspicion. He locked eyes with Ziva who quickly looked away. _Was she… blushing? Sophie better not have said anything._ He looked at Sophie who was only giving him that angel smile he loved so much.

"So," he asked, "Who's ready to get out of here?"

* * *

  
**A/N: Sorry, one more thing! It is incredible just how technologically deficient I am, needless to say I don't know how to respond to reviews. Can someone please enlighten me? I feel awful not being able to reply to your reviews, so until I learn how, please read the following:**

**THANK YOU for your review! I really appreciate you reading this story! If you ever need help with something, an un-official beta reader (I'm not eligible yet), or even just someone to talk about the episodes with feel free to email me! … Hopefully I'll learn how to email you back! THANK YOU SO MUCH again! So sorry about my lack of intelligence!**

**- lizzie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We really have to go through this every time? I do NOT own NCIS. Way to depress me. I also do not own the "Patti LuPWN' video rap on youtube of Ms. Patti LuPone's incredible rant DURING the second to last performance of Gypsy on Broadway! Check it out, it made my day. =]  
**

**A/N: Hey, Kids, I am SO sorry I haven't updated recently! I write this story when I am in class, because apparently I think better then with all the distractions... Makes absolutely no sense, I know, but that is how I work. Anyways I have been writing and writing and writing and before I knew it, I've written the next three chapters! So I decided I'd finally type this thing up and post it. So... here! Next chapters should be posted relatively soon... Lots of rehearsals and classes to keep up with during the week! Thank you all so much for your support on everything, and if I can ever do anything for you guys, please just ask! Okay, on with the show!**  


* * *

"I talked to the doctor, he said that you are all set and we can leave whenever you're ready, sweetheart." Tony told Sophie who eagerly jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom to change from the pajamas she had been wearing. Tony chuckled and turned to Ziva. "So?"

"… So."

"So what were you and Sophie talking about when I came in?"

"Nothing you need to know, Tony. We were not speaking of anything specific." Ziva lied easily. Tony looked at her for a bit.

"You're lying."

"I am not!"

"You may say that, but the blush on your face tells me otherwise." He said smirking. Dang. She didn't realize she had been blushing. She thought she had lied easily, it was a simple lie! Had her time in America made her _this _soft? That she can't even lie anymore? Or was it just Tony that could tell? That might be worse…

Tony saw the embarrassment in her eyes and felt some himself. "What did Sophie tell you?" he sighed. He was going to kill that girl if she said something bad! Okay, not kill her. Heck, he wouldn't even be remotely upset with her. Just embarrassed. Before Ziva had a chance to respond Sophie ran out of the bathroom.

"I'm ready! Let's go! _Andiamo_!" Sophie grabbed Ziva's hand, then Tony's, and started pulling them out the door.

* * *

  
Once in the car, conversation was a flurry. Sophie loved to talk. She led the conversation, to the amusement of the two adults, and when she couldn't think of anything to say she sang along to the radio quietly playing in the background. When they got to Ziva's apartment Ziva thanked Tony for the ride home and started getting out of the car. As always, Tony had that feeling in his stomach that he only got when seeing her. He decided that he really did not want to wait until Sunday to see her, and came up with an idea.

"Zi, wait a sec!" He turned to Sophie and quickly spoke to her in Italian. Sophie's eyes lit up and nodded vigorously. Tony smiled and turned back to Ziva. "Do you happen to have any plans tonight?" Ziva was quite surprised. "Sophie and I were going to order Chinese and have a movie night. Would you like to join us?" Ziva smiled and nodded.

"That sounds nice."

"We'll be up pretty late, so why don't you bring a change of clothes and whatever. You can stay in our guest room tonight, and I'll take you home tomorrow." Ziva nodded and went inside to get her things. Tony took this opportunity to speak with his daughter. He turned to look at her and gave her his impression of a 'Gibbs Stare'.

"What?" Sophie giggled.

"You aren't going to tell me what you and Lisa were talking about?"

"Nope!"

"Of course not."

"Do you… like her, Papa?" Sophie asked.

Tony laughed. "Ziva is my best friend! Of course I like her!" He really hoped this wasn't going where he thought it was. But how could it? Sophie was five. A five year old doesn't understand that kind of stuff.

"No, Papa, do you _love_ her? _Amore_!" Well shoot. Had he really been that obvious? How bad is it that a five year old girl can see it! Does that mean Ziva could tell, too? "Well?" she persisted. Lucky for him, Ziva came back out and was walking towards the car.

"Shhh!" he hissed, and smiled warmly as Ziva got in the car. "Ready?" Ziva nodded, and they took off. From the back seat Sophie's giggle went unheard from the two adults. This was going to be a fun night.

* * *

  
Ziva woke up the next morning to the light streaming through the windows. She was very warm and comfortable and didn't want to move much. She looked down a bit to find a sleeping Sophie curled up in her lap. It was strange how quickly she and the little girl had bonded; they had known each other for less than twenty-four hours and already they were 'good friends'. Ziva really liked Sophie, and Sophie obviously really liked Ziva if she was sleeping on her lap when Tony was right… It took her a moment to realize where Tony was exactly, and when she did that she was wrapped up in a sleeping Tony's arms. She blushed as she was putting this all together; she was at Tony's apartment, on his couch, in his arms with his daughter on her lap, listening to the title screen of The Sound of Music repeating on the television. She was glad the other two were asleep and couldn't she the major blush that had enveloped her face. She knew she should get up- she couldn't taunt herself like this! But, he felt so comfortable… She had finally made up her mind to go back to sleep and enjoy it when Tony's cell phone rang. He squirmed a bit before opening his eyes, looking at his phone on the coffee table, and frowning.

"What do you want, McGoo?" Ziva, who decided to pretend to sleep, heard mumbling on the other line. Tony grunted and hung up, turning to look at Ziva. Of course they had to go into work on a Saturday. Didn't anyone else have lives? Normally he wouldn't really mind, because going into work meant seeing Ziva, but Ziva was _here_! In his apartment, on his couch! He really wanted to go back to sleep, holding Ziva as he had done in the night. Regretfully he leaned over to her and gently shook her. "Zee-vah. Come on crazy ninja, we have to go to work." Ziva yawned a bit and opened her eyes 'for the first time'.

"Gibbs call?"

"Yep. We have to be there within the hour." Ziva nodded and started to move before realizing she still had Sophie on her lap. Tony started to reach for her but Ziva shooed him away.

"I will take care of her. You go get ready to leave." Tony shook his head.

"Really, it's okay. I have to wake her up and get her ready anyways. Gibbs said she has to come in with us." By this time Sophie was waking up.

"I can do it myself." She said between yawns, walking to her room. Tony chuckled a little at his daughter's stubbornness, and left Ziva to get ready.


End file.
